Wed to a Weasley
by Corky the Quirk
Summary: Fred and Riley inadvertently end up marrying each other one night in Hogsmeade, and they can't stand each other. The problem comes when their parents don't let them split.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this will pretty much be the only Harry Potter fic on my profile, as I'm not really into writing for this fandom much anymore, but I found this short [three chapters] story all finished in an old note book and figured I could publish it. I thought that later on someday when I'm bored I could go through and actually make it better, as I'm pretty sure it was written like three or four years ago when my hormones were basically in control. Anyway, enjoy what I've got [the other two chapters will be uploaded as well, so if you like it, don't panic that there's only one chapter].

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series is not mine.

* * *

The band of gold that encircled Riley's ring finger seemed to burn. She stared at it with loathing. How she had allowed herself to marry Fred Weasley was beyond her. Riley didn't much care for Fred—the other Weasley's were perfectly fine—but Fred, not so much. He seemed arrogant and full of himself. George, who was actually one of Riley's close friends, said he was just very _sure_ of himself. Riley had attempted to believe George, but every time Fred came along, it was the same old line. She knew George was kind, sweet, and shy around the girls he liked. And she knew Fred was a player. George had admitted it when he was sitting by himself one evening in the common room. "If he stopped working his way through the girls of Gryffindor, them maybe we could begin to seriously think about opening our joke shop!" he had ranted to her.

Not only was she close friends with the majority of the Weasley's, but her mother, Sheryl, and Molly Weasley had been best mates since _their_ days at Hogwarts. Riley knew they would be disappointed greatly with what their children had got into. She could remember last night clearly, as if it were any other day and she hadn't been giddy with the sickly-sweet smell and taste of firewhiskey. The common room was full of students drinking it. Hermione, always the responsible one, was already conjuring potions for her friends the next morning. Ron was chuckling beside her. "C'mon 'Mione! Lighten up and join the fun!" But Hermione just looked at him reproachfully and replied, "No thank you, Ronald."

Harry and the Quidditch team had retreated to the library, not wanting to have to play the next day's game with a hangover. Well, most of the Quidditch team, anyway. The twins had refused to miss out on the fun and were dancing around wildly by the fireplace.

Sometime ago in the night, Fred and Riley had begun stealing glances at each other. Now Riley beckoned Fred over and he grinned slyly, making his way across the room. He didn't wait for a greeting, nor did he offer one. He just grabbed her waist, pulled her to him and crashed his lips down on hers.

After a few more butterbeers—and a great deal more snogging—Fred said, "You know Riley, I do believe we should get married."

"I think that's a splendid idea," Riley had agreed.

So arm in arm, Fred marched her to Hogsmeade and wed.

Riley shook her head. She was now sitting in a stiff chair next to a rather charming gargoyle-ish statue with Fred in an identical chair next to her. She buried her face in her hands. "How, how, how?" she hissed to herself.

Fred laughed and bitterly said, "Don't worry _honey_." Fred had never been able to get on with Riley either.

She glared at him. "Oh, I'm not worried _dear_," she replied. "I'm just mad I married such an arse."

Fred was about to yell back when Dumbledore appeared beside them. "Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley," he nodded at them, smiling to himself.

Riley groaned. "Please don't call me that."

"That is your name, though, is it not?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I don't want it," Riley grumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, if you two would please join me, your parents are up in my office." He pointed to the stairs that spiraled upward. "Come along please."

Riley glared at her ring once more before following Dumbledore and Fred. When they reached the landing, Riley looked through the door nervously. Her parents and the Weasley's were seated near Dumbledore's desk. In between the couples were a pair of chairs, to which Dumbledore gestured and requested that they take a seat.

With their parents looking at them in such anger and disapproval, neither of the young adults dared to disagree.

"Now," Dumbledore began. "Your parents and I have already discussed your predicament and what we are going to do."

"Divorce, right?" Fred spoke up.

Dumbledore laughed quietly. "No, no, you two will remain married."

"Excuse me?" Riley shrieked, then turned to her parents. "But we're of age! You can't force us to stay married."

"With the bonding charm we used you have no choice," Riley's father, Derrick, raged.

"Bonding charm?" Fred asked, looking to his parents.

Molly nodded, her face red with anger. "You two have made a big decision and we, as your parents, have chosen for you both to live with it!"

"Dears," Riley's mother tried to soothe them. "This is for the best."

"Oh yeah, sure, I forgot! You and Molly are best friends. You've probably been somehow planning this!"

"Mrs. Weasley! Please, calm down." Dumbledore said.

Riley turned on him, but was unable to yell at the old man. She was near tears, so she whispered. "Please, don't call me that."

* * *

School was out for the summer. Riley hadn't seen Fred since he and George flew away in a flurry of fireworks. She was perfectly fine with that, too. She had only wished she had escaped Umbridge's wrath, as well. Riley flexed her left hand, on which the words "I am now Fred Weasley's" were scarred into the skin.

Most of the teachers at Hogwarts had continued calling Riley by her maiden name. All of the teachers but Umbridge, that is, who delighted in tormenting her students. Riley had refused to respond to "Mrs. Weasley" and had flipped Umbridge the bird, resulting in a detention filled with the writing of lines.

But now Riley was headed toward Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, her mouth in a tight line. She crossed her arms defiantly and began to speak. "I can't believe you're making me go through with this, mum."

"Go through with what?" Sheryl asked innocently.

"Um, let's see…marriage."

"Riley, Fred is a lovely young man."

"You're only saying that because Molly's your best friend."

"No, I'm not! And I know for a fact that she thinks you are a lovely young woman."

As they rounded a corner, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes loomed before them. "Oh, Merlin, I'm married to a joke shop owner," Riley muttered. Sheryl hit her in the arm.

"SHERYL!" someone shouted. Riley looked up to see a round woman with bright ginger hair rush towards them.

Sheryl's face lit up as she responded with an equally girlish: "Molly!"

For a few minutes the two talked about how the boys' store had boomed overnight. Soon enough though, they got down to business. "Now dear," Mrs. Weasley began, resting her hand on Riley's shoulder. "Your mother and I have arranged for you to stay with Fred and George in their flat upstairs."

"Joy," Riley said, completely dead-pan.

"I'll go get Fred!" cried Sheryl. "He doesn't know either."

Riley and Mrs. Weasley watched Sheryl bound towards the counter at the back of the door. Molly looked at Riley and began to speak. "I hope you know that your mother and I would never put you through anything we thought you couldn't handle."

Riley smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Sheryl showed up, dragging a forlorn Fred behind her. "Shall we go see you room?" Molly suggested.

Fred and Riley looked at her. "Only one room?" Fred inquired.

"Yes," Molly replied curtly. "One. Room. Married couples share rooms." And she bustled toward the stairs, the others following.

* * *

Fred's room had been magiked to now sport a king size bed and a larger chest of drawers so that Riley's belongings could also fit. "Well, I for one am not sleeping in the same bed as you," Fred told his wife.

"Fine! Then go sleep on the couch!" Riley yelled, making a run for the bed.

Fred reached the bed at the same time and they both jumped to the middle.

"Get out!" Riley shouted, attempting to shove Fred. His muscular body didn't move. She hit him in the chest.

"Abusive relationship!" Fred joked.

Riley scowled and hit him again.

"Okay, stop hitting me," Fred said. When she made to hit him again, he grabbed her wrists.

Riley tried to kick him, but Fred climbed on top of her, holding her hands above her head.

"Geroff!" Riley grunted.

"No." Fred refused. "You're just going to hit me again."

"Or kick you."

"Exactly."

"I hate you, Fred."

"Really? 'Cause I think your hate might just be your burning passion for me," Fred suggested.

"Oh my God, you are so full of yourself!" Riley screamed.

Fred rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on her wrists. He lowered his face closer to hers. "Oh come off it. You can't possibly tell me you don't remember our, er, wedding night. Even in our drunken state."

"Drunken state is precisely it! We were drunk."

Fred cocked an eyebrow and inched closer to Riley's face. "Fred, I swear to Merlin, if you kiss me—"

"Hmm," Fred interrupted. "What a wonderful idea."

"FRE—!"

Riley squeaked as Fred's lips met hers. She gasped, opening her mouth slightly. Fred ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth wider. He slipped his tongue swiftly in, Riley's breathing becoming ragged as Fred moved his hands down her body.

She tangled her finger into his hair, pulling even closer. One of his hands was at the back of her neck, securing her face to his; the other was at her hip, holding her firmly beneath him. She moaned as Fred nipped her lip.

The door creaked open and they sprang apart, breathing heavily. "Hey, Fred, do you still have—oh," George finally looked up, seeing the two of them in their bed, hardly breathing. "I'll just, uh, go, er, read a book!" Then he slammed the door and shuffled off.

Riley and Fred looked at each other cautiously. "I think I'm gonna go sleep on the couch," he suggested.

"Yeah," Riley whispered in agreement.

* * *

The next morning, Riley woke to the slam of drawers. She opened her eyes, watching Fred angrily slam them shut. "What is your problem?" she yelled.

"Mum talked to George and I this morning," Fred began explaining, continuing to slam drawers. "Apparently, we are to hire you at our store."

"I don't want to work here!"

"Well, I don't want you working here either!" Fred spun around to glare at her. Riley eyed him right back. "But, I have no choice it seems. And your mother is waiting downstairs." He went back to slamming drawers as Riley headed out of the room.

"'Lo Riley," George greeted her in the kitchen.

"Hey George," she replied, sitting across from him.

"Your mum's downstairs," he said through a mouthful of egg.

Riley giggled, "So I heard; see ya later, George."

George nodded and went back to his food.

As the twins had said, Sheryl was waiting for Riley in the store. "Mum." Riley said flatly.

"Oh, hello honey," Sheryl said, turning to face her daughter.

"Why are you doing this? Seriously, I can get a job myself I'm sure," Riley told her mother.

"Oh, I know, Molly and I just feel that maybe you two will get closer if you have the same job," Sheryl explained her logic.

"Mum, that's ridiculous and you know it."

"Just give it a shot," her mother scowled at her, leaving without a good-bye.

Riley huffed back up the stairs. Fred had replaced George's spot at the table. She sat across from him and spoke. "Fred, you don't like me, and I don't like you—"

"Hear, hear," Fred interjected.

Riley grimaced and continued. "So maybe you shouldn't schedule us at the same times—"

"As if I hadn't thought of that already," Fred murmured.

"It was only a suggestion, how was I to know you had supposedly already thought of it," Riley pushed back from the table, leaving Fred to his toast.

She walked into their room, then into the attached bathroom, locking the door behind her. She sat on the toilet seat and buried her face in her hands, sighing heavily. How had this happened? This was not how she ever imagined her life to turn out. She wanted to travel, not stay cooped up in a joke shop with a husband who hated her. And she hated him. Maybe. Riley didn't know anymore. She couldn't get Fred out of her head. Every time she looked at him she thought of the night in Hogsmeade; and when he wasn't with her she still thought of him. About his ginger hair; about his sly smile; about the way he made her so mad.

There was a knock on the door and Riley looked up to see Fred come in and stand across from her. She opened her mouth, but Fred put his hand up to stop her. "You really thought locking the door was going to stop me?" he asked, adding that sly smile of his.

She grinned back at him. "I was hoping," she admitted.

Fred laughed. He looked at her, perched on the toilet seat, head resting in her hand. Then he noticed the scars etched on her skin. He furrowed his brow. "What is that?"

"Oh, it's just from those horrible quills," Riley said, trying to cover the writing.

"What's it say?"

"Nothing--"

But Fred grabbed her hand to see. When he was finished reading, he looked at her hazel eyes, which at the moment were avoiding his. "Why do you hate being a Weasley so much?" he asked, pain audible in his voice.

"It's not being a Weasley that I dislike so much," Riley whispered, not meeting Fred's eyes.

"It's me," Fred let go of her hand and looked away.

"You're just so full of yourself all the time! You don't even think about how George feels half the time when you run off with some new girl," Riley blurted.

Fred's face was burning red. "Oh, I see how it is." Clearly he had taken Riley's outburst in the wrong way.

"Oh, no, no! I don't like George like that," Riley defended herself.

"Really? Then who do you like like that 'cause--"

Fred was caught off guard. Riley had lunged forward and pressed her lips to his. She couldn't take it anymore, him just standing there, hair still ruffled from sleeping on the couch the previous night. He grabbed onto the shower knob to keep from falling, sending a spray of warm water down on them before he could get control of the liquid.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, backing up a few feet. "Are you okay?"

Fred pulled her close and replied, "I'm doing pretty fine." He closed the distance between them, setting his lips on hers.

Riley smiled into the kiss. His hands moved to the bottom of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. "Hey--" she began to protest, but Fred's smirk stopped her.

"As you wish," he grinned, removing his shirt as well.

* * *

They were laying in their bed, Riley with her head resting on Fred's chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I've got to go to work," he whispered into her hair.

"You sure about that?" Riley teased.

"Well…" Fred smirked, then kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled as she watched him get dressed. "See you tonight," he winked and left the room.

Riley lay back down, reliving the morning. After they had finished in the shower, they had headed into he bedroom, fully intending on getting dressed. But Fred suggested, "What do you say to repeating our scandalous activities?" and all was lost.

Riley stretched, got dressed, and began in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

Fred had just left his and his wife's bedroom when he encountered his brother in the kitchen.

"Aren't you glad I made you go talk to her?" George laughed. "Having a bit of fun were you?"

"Why shouldn't I have fun?" Fred replied, irritated.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have fun. I'm just saying, it's sort of a relief you had some, er, _fun_ with Riley," George answered awkwardly. "It's good to know you guys finally realized you actually _do_ like each other."

"I don't like her," Fred lied, not ready to come to terms with what he felt. "I was just…frustrated! I haven't been with a girl since I married her, that's all it was! It's not like it meant anything."

But George wasn't looking at him anymore. Fred glanced over his shoulder to where his brother's gaze had fallen, and there, in the doorway, was Riley.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh Fred, hell hath no fury like a bitter and hurt Riley. So, that's the first chapter of three. Feel free to review. I plan on possibly rewriting this story, or leaving it as it is, the way I wrote it all those years ago. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Chapter two...it sure is interesting reading what I wrote years ago..I think I must have been some type of nympho ha ha, anyway, enjoy...hopefully!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Characters are not mine...

* * *

So it meant nothing to him. So what? It meant nothing to her either. Oh, who was she kidding, it meant everything to her! Riley had begun to believe what George had said about Fred just being sure of himself. But then Fred had to go and do a prickish thing like that. Make her think he loved her when he was only stringing her along because he hadn't been with a girl in a while. The nerve!

The door opened to the bedroom and Riley spun towards it. George was standing behind the open door with an apologetic look on his face. "C'mon in," Riley relented.

They both sat on the bed, neither saying much until Riley broke the silence. "I wish it was you I had married," she whispered. George looked at her warily, as if to back away soon. "Oh, George," Riley laughed. "I only meant because I get on with you, not because I have a crush on you or anything. I just meant that we wouldn't be constantly biting each other's heads off."

George nodded. "Well, maybe Fred will come around and see the mistake he made, saying something like that."

"I'm glad he said it," Riley growled between clenched teeth.

"Oh, but Riley, he doesn't really mean--"

"Because now I know how he feels and I have an amazing idea on how to get back," Riley grinned maliciously.

"I don't think that's such a good idea--" George tried stopping her, but Riley had already headed out the door.

*

"Give me the most scandalous outfit you've got," Riley requested, leaning against the counter.

The witch working at Libbie's Lengere produced an outfit that made Riley's eyes pop out of her sockets. "Well," Riley hesitated, "Maybe not _most_ scandalous."

The witch, whose name tag read 'Gretta', giggled. "I've got just the thing."

*

George had gone out that night, as requested by Riley, leaving the flat all to her and Fred.

Riley knew that Fred would be closing the shop now, and made her way down the stairs. She was wearing an alarmingly low cut shirt and a mini skirt that could hardly count as a belt.

Fred was taking inventory at the counter in the back of the store. Riley walked slowly toward the desk, leaned across the counter, and whispered, "Hey Fred."

Fred looked up slowly and gulped when he saw her appearance. "Hello," he choked out. "You look, you look, er--" Fred had no idea what to say. He had never seen Riley like this. It was driving him crazy. He wanted her so bad.

Riley lazily glanced at the stairs, then dragged her eyes back to Fred's. He jumped out of his seat and grabbed her hand, pulling her up the stairs. "That can wait till tomorrow," he said of his soon to be forgotten paperwork.

They had hardly entered the flat before Fred crushed her against the door, snogging her as if his life depended on it. Riley sighed happily before remembering what she was doing and began backing into their bedroom, pulling Fred along with her. They crawled onto the bed, kissing as they went.

Fred removed his shirt as Riley worked on his belt buckle. Once Fred was down to his boxers he started removing Riley's clothing. Seeing her new set of undergarments set Fred off just as Riley had planned. "Excited?" Riley laughed, looking down at his boxer region. Fred smirked, but his face reddened all the same.

Fred leaned down to kiss her again, but Riley playfully stopped him. "Well, guess what," she whispered.

"Mmm," Fred hummed as he began to kiss down her body.

"You can go sleep on the couch now," she said icily.

Fred's head snapped up. "What?" he asked in confusion.

"I just felt like giving you a little insight into what you're missing," Riley replied. "You don't honestly think after this morning I'm just going to act like everything is great and we're actually a happy couple and then sleep with you as if it's no big deal, do you?"

"I--I--I…" Fred stammered.

"Will sleep on the couch? Splendid idea, now go!" Riley yelled, pushing him off the bed and crawling under the covers, turning away from him.

Fred sat on the ground for a moment, letting what just happened sink in, then angrily stomped out of the room, completing his exit with a door slam.

Riley's revenge had worked exactly how she had wanted it to, so why did she have an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach?

*

"But I wan da LOLLY!"

If that boy screamed one more time, Riley was going to also. She stood from the desk, crossed the room and headed toward the area the little boy and his mum were in. "Hi," she said cheerily, slapping on a smile. "If you want, you can take the lollipop for free." Anything to get the bugger to shut up.

"Oh, no! I can pay for it!" the mother insisted, though she looked down at her son with a toxic glare.

Riley looked about the store. She was the only employee on this shift, so with an evil smile to herself she yelled, "Free lollipop day! Anyone who wants one can have one!"

"Is it really?" the mother asked. "Wonderful!"

"Yes indeed," Riley smirked to herself.

*

"George? Did you sell any of our specialty lolly's today?" Fred shouted, running up the stairs.

"No…" George said, turning in his chair to face his brother.

"Are you sure? 'Cause we're showing we sold two, but we're missing fifty-three."

Riley walked into the kitchen at that moment, a grin on her face. "Oh, hello boys," she smiled innocently. Then added, "Aren't you supposed to be going through inventory Fred?"

In one instant Fred knew. "For Merlin's sake! Are you trying to put us out of business?" he exploded, blowing everything out of proportion. A few missing lollipops would do little damage. It was just the fact of what Riley had done that pissed him off so much.

"Fred, try to calm down," George said, grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"If it weren't for our mothers you would be out of here," Fred was screaming.

Riley was examining her nails patiently, seemingly bored.

"Are you even listening, you little wench?" Fred spat.

"I love you, too, darling," Riley replied without looking up from her fingers.

"Arrgh!" Fred roared, storming out of the room.

George watched him go, then rushed over to Riley. "Those lollipops aren't cheap Riley, I can't believe you did…whatever you did to them."

"Oh, hush George, I wouldn't leave _you_ hanging, it's only Fred I'm trying to get worked up," she laughed, handing him a few galleons. "That should be enough, plus interest for your worry."

"Riley, Riley, Riley," George smiled as he shook his head. "You really are a witch."

"Why thank you," Riley smirked.

*

"So, what do you think?"

Fred was showing off the new security system he had whipped up the night before. It would go off if any item, no matter how small, left the building without being paid for. George was smiling to himself as his brother demonstrated. Fred grabbed one of the enchanted lollies that Riley had given away, then walked out the door. A booming voice sounded: "Please re-enter the store, your purchase has not been completed."

"And if that doesn't get them to come back--" Fred began to explain but a shrill screeching cut him off. "--this alarm goes off!" Fred came back into the joke shop and the alarm ceased. He put the lolly back, then brought George back to the counter. "Now, I've redone the schedule to accommodate--"

"What the _bloody hell _was that?" Riley yelled, running down the stairs.

"--her." Fred grimaced. He continued to inform George. "I've set it up so that _she_ gets the shifts with little to no customers."

"Aw, that's no fun," Riley whined.

"Well you should have thought about that before dishing out my goods!"

"Honey, I've seen your goods, and let me tell you, they ain't that good."

"You are such a pain," Fred shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"And you're not?" Riley asked.

"Hey Riley," George piped up cheerily, trying to change the subject. "We get to work together this weekend! Yay!"

Neither Riley nor Fred paid any attention to George. They were glaring at each other in the most menacing way. "You are such a prick and pain in the arse," Riley was screaming.

"And you're a tease!" Fred was yelling back.

George could see a heated argument coming on, so he made a quick excuse about some laundry that needed to be done and scurried out of the room.

"I pretended to be a tease because _you_ pretended to care the day we…the day…well, because you said you cared and then went and told George that it was all because you were 'frustrated'!" Riley cried.

"Like you weren't pretending, too," Fred defended himself.

"Not that day," Riley said softly, deflating.

Fred's mouth fell open. He was such a screw up. "Riley," he whispered, reaching towards her. She jerked away from his hand, turned, and walked out of the store onto the street.

"Well, you've really done it this time," George said from the top of the stairs.

Fred glanced up, sighing as he walked back to his counter. "Sod off," he barely spoke loud enough for George's ears to catch.

George stared at his brother a moment and shook his head before walking into the flat.

*

Later that evening, Riley returned, stumbling into the store with a silly grin on her face. Fred glanced up in surprise. He hadn't expected to see her back for a while. The store was closing for the evening and Fred had been about to go upstairs.

"Riley," Fred greeted her with a nod.

"Hiya Freddie," she twirled over, grabbing his face and pecking him on the lips. Fred stood in shock, watching her spin towards the stairs.

She didn't stop at the bottom of the stairwell and fell onto the stairs with a hiccup and a giggle. Fred rolled his eyes and went over to help her up. "Thank you, love," Riley smiled.

Seeing as she was in no shape to walk up the stairs, he hefted her into his arms and carried her to the top. But by the time they had entered the apartment, Riley had dozed off, so Fred continued to carry her to the bedroom. He laid her down and made to exit the room, but Riley caught his hand. "Don't go," she whispered through her haze.

Fred gulped. They had never actually slept together in a bed. "Please," Riley murmured. Fred nodded and slipped between the comfortable sheets. Riley snuggled up against his chest and fell into a deep sleep as Fred put his arms awkwardly around her, relaxing a bit. He looked down at her head and realized, that this was what he wanted. He didn't want to fight with her anymore. He just wanted her. He pulled her closer and whispered, "I love you, Riley."

*

Riley woke with a headache and Fred's arms around her middle. She sighed happily. Then she remembered reality. She sat up so fast that Fred nearly fell out of the bed. "What the--" Fred croaked, rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Riley whispered hoarsely.

"Hey, you were the one who asked me to stay, or do you not remember that?" Fred asked coolly.

"We didn't--"

"No," Fred answered quickly.

"Oh," Riley nodded. "Well, good then."

"Yeah." Fred glanced at the clock, noticing the time. "I have to go."

"Of course you do," Riley said sourly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fred hissed.

"Nothing," Riley spoke. "That's just always your excuse."

Fred sneered at her like a five year old, then walked out the door.

George looked up. "Whoa, what were you doing in there?"

"It's my room George."

"But you don't stay there."

"Your point?"

"What did you--"

"Nothing!" Fred yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

"Okay," George sighed, taken aback.

Fred sat down. "Look, George, I'm sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you."

"That's okay," George said with a smile. "Someday, when I get married while intoxicated, I'll take my anger out on you and we'll be even."

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny George," Fred grinned, punching his brother playfully.

*

Riley sat alone at the counter at the back of the store, playing with her wand and an old shoe. She was transforming the shoe into various items, completely bored out of her mind, when an idea popped into her head. She grabbed a sweet off of the display on the counter, used her wand to open the door, and chucked the piece of candy outside.

"Please re-enter the store, your purchase has not been completed." Riley laughed to herself, then covered her ears. The sick screeching began, closely followed by the footsteps of the twins running down the stairs. George flew out the door and Fred looked wildly around the store until his eyes landed on Riley, who was sitting at the counter, one hand supporting her head.

"I'm bored," Riley fussed. Fred's face was bright with anger.

George entered the store and the screeching stopped abruptly. "I found this," he said, holding up the candy.

"George," Fred said through grit teeth, "go upstairs, I need to talk to my wife."

George looked between the two. "Oh boy," he sighed. "I think I'll go visit Oliver instead." And he was out the door.

The couple glared at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm still bored," Riley stated.

Fred stalked over to her. "Oh really?" he grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of her chair.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, fright just barely recognizable in her voice.

"Whatever I want, you're _my_ wife," Fred whispered harshly.

"My, my, Fred, your dominance is quite nice," Riley antagonized him. Fred slammed her against the wall. "Hmm, this is new, we haven't been rough with each other," Riley smirked.

"We're always rough with each other," Fred spat.

"I meant physically," Riley whispered coyly.

Fred crushed his body against hers. "You want rough?" he asked dangerously.

"Fred, you couldn't be rough if you were charmed with it," Riley snickered.

Fred grabbed her chin and kissed her wildly. Riley's eyelids fluttered at the shock of it. She twisted her fingers in his hair, pulling him as close as he could come. He snaked his free arm around her waist, eliminating any space that had been between them.

It was maddening the way he could make her feel. He released her chin and planted his hand on the curve of her neck. With a swift move, he picked her up and pushed her into the back room. Setting her down on a table in a sitting position, Riley began to unbutton the shirt Fred was wearing. He pushed her back and slid on top of her.

"I beg to differ," he smirked.

*

Riley would never be able to go into the back room again without blushing. She was slipping her shirt back on and looking for one of her shoes. "I'm sorry Fred," she apologized randomly.

Fred was zipping his pants. He looked up at her questioningly. "For what?"

"For being such a witch," she laughed.

"Well, that's alright, you were born that way," Fred joked.

Riley looked up from tying her shoe, really looking at Fred for the first time. She smiled to herself before returning to her shoe.

"I guess I should be saying sorry too," Fred spoke after a few minutes.

Riley glanced at him through her fringe. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"For saying you meant nothing," Fred whispered. "I didn't mean it, honest. I just…I just didn't want to admit I kind of liked you if you didn't like me back."

Riley got up and crossed the room. She kissed him softly on the lips. "Fred, I think I might be starting to love you."

"I think I might be, too."

"Really?"

"Well, maybe," Fred grinned.

Riley loved that grin. "I better go close shop."

Fred laughed out loud. "I'm fairly certain we scared any customers away for the night. Probably think the place is haunted, what with all the bangs and bumps." Riley's cheeks burned crimson. "Don't be embarrassed," Fred smiled, taking hold of her hands.

*

George sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast the next morning. He was reading the paper when Riley walked in wearing her pajamas. For the first time in months she looked happy, content. George smiled at her. "Looks like you're doing better," he cocked an eyebrow jokingly and accused, "You're not having an affair are you?"

Riley shook her head good-naturedly. "Of course not, Fred and I have just…been getting along," she reassured George.

Fred came running in from his and Riley's room. "I'm late!" He shouted to George.

"Yeah, I noticed," his brother said, not even glancing up from the Prophet.

"You were just going to let me sleep through my shift?!"

"Yeah, pretty much," George replied, scanning the headlines.

Fred pulled a face at his brother, kissed Riley swiftly on the lips, and rushed out the door.

George's eyes popped out of his skull. "Did he just--did you just--did that just happen?" George sputtered

Riley giggled. "Like I said. We've begun to get along."

George blinked several times. "That's great!"

"Hey George?" Riley had a confused expression on her face. "I thought the store was closed today."

Right on cue, Fred stormed through the door. "Bollocks!" George squealed as his brother lunged at him from the door. Riley smirked as the two began to wrestle.

"Boys!" she shouted, attempting half-heartedly to stop them. She ran between them, now wanting to join the fun. Turning on Fred she laughed, "Fredrick Weasley, stop this now!"

The ginger-haired boy chuckled. "I'm not Fred, that's Fred," he said, pointing to the other.

"I think I know what my own husband looks like," Riley argued.

"Then why don't you kiss me?"

"Because you're George!"

"I'm George!"

"You're Fred," Riley shouted. "Now, there's an easy way to tell which is which."

Riley grabbed her Fred, pulled his pants out, and peered down them. "You're Fred, you've got the birthmark…down there."

"How do you know we don't both have birthmarks," the one believed to be George queried.

"Because that's not how it happens, besides," Riley grabbed his pants and looked too, "you don't."

"I feel deeply violated," George said gravely.

Riley laughed. "No worries George, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't," Fred said, grabbing his wife and holding her close. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I've got to go wipe that picture out of my wife's mind."

Riley blushed fiercely.

"Oh Merlin!" George cried. "I liked it better when you two fought," he joked, leaving the flat.

*

For the next few days, all was well at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. No one had stolen anything, and the annoying alarm that had a habit of going off in the middle of the night had been removed by George. But with Riley's usual luck, things started going down hill once _she_ showed up.

Fred was stocking some shelves when Angelina walked through the open front doors. Fred had been going with Angelina when he had inadvertently married Riley. A slight breeze was blowing and Angelina's hair blew back as if she were a model on a runway. Fred gulped, she looked even better than he remembered.

"Hey Fred," she whispered seductively, sidling up to him.

"He-hello," he stammered.

Angelina stepped closer, touching Fred's arm, "It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Aw, what a shame," Riley said sarcastically, crossing her arms as she came to stand next to Fred.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" Angelina sneered.

"Well, in case you forget, let me remind you. Fred here, is my husband," Riley said the last part slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Oh, yes, I think I do remember that," Angelina smiled a sick smile. "But, I also remember you rejecting the name."

"That was then," Riley shot back.

Angelina turned to Fred. "When you get bored at night, come round to my place," she smirked, giving his hand a little squeeze before leaving.

Riley grimaced. She needed to busy herself before she hexed the skank into oblivion. She grabbed a box of rubber chickens that barfed when activated and started shoving them violently onto the shelve.

"Riley," Fred said cautiously.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you okay?"

"After seeing my husband blatantly hit on by the woman he would have been with had we not got drunkenly married, I would say I am doing just fine!" Riley grabbed a few more chickens and pushed them into place.

George strolled past, on his way out to lunch. "George!" Riley jumped up to greet him. "I think I'll accompany you to lunch."'

Fred looked at her quizzically. "But you're supposed to be--"

Riley gave him an acidic look.

"--going to lunch with George," Fred squeaked out the last bit.

Riley led the way out the store and started walking at an amazingly fast past. "Hey!" George called from behind her. "Aren't you supposed to be going to lunch _with_ me?"

"Angelina's back," Riley hissed once he had caught up with her.

"Ouch," George blanched. Riley glared at him. "Look Riley, they really got along before you two, well, did what you did. I mean _really_ got along. She came over for the past summer and every night--"

"George!"

"Right, sorry, I'm just saying that they're gonna have to work a few things out, but in the end it'll be okay."

Riley nodded. Together they ate luch without another word about Angelina and Fred. As they headed back to the joke shop, though, the subject came up again.

"Riley, I really don't think you should worry so much about this," George assured her.

"Oh really? So you don't think that they'll make out violently in the joke shop window? You don't think his hand will be up her skimpy shirt and hers buried down his pants?" Riley was starting to shake.

"That was rather vivid, but no," George answered.

"Then who the hell are they?" Riley asked, pointing toward Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

George turned his head to see what her finger was pointing at and swore at the sight he saw. "Oh bloody hell."

For what Riley had just described was happening in the joke shop. Riley turned to storm away, but George caught her hand. "Oh no you're not," he said, hugging her tightly to him. Tears slid down Riley's face, soaking George's shirt.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The end of chapter two, one more chapter left :] feel free to review if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the last chapter and it's pretty short, but hopefully it's not disappointing :D

**Disclaimer:** Riley is mine, the rest pretty much belongs to J.K. Rowling...

* * *

"Okay Riley, you're just going to go in there, both guns blazing, and take back what, technically according to law, is yours," George coached, rubbing her shoulders.

Riley shook her head. "I don't want what's mine," she said in a defeated voice.

"Yes, you do, and I will be behind you all the way," George tried to make her feel better.

"George," Riley barely whispered. "Thanks."

George gave her shoulders a little squeeze. "Ready?"

"No."

"Good! Let's go!"

Riley and George stormed into the shop, ready for a battle. Fred and Angelina broke apart at the sound of George's subtle cough. "Oh, Merlin," Fred muttered, holding his head. Angelina smirked at Riley.

"Hello, Fred," Riley nodded toward him. "Hello bee-yotch," she continued, looking at Angelina evenly.

Angelina was quick, and before Riley knew it, she had been slapped. Riley's jaw hung slack from the impact.

"Cat fight!" yelled Seamus Finnegan, who had just entered the shop with Dean Thomas.

"I don't feel so good," Fred was saying to himself while he began to turn green. George looked at his brother oddly, slightly calculating Fred's symptoms.

Riley straightened herself. "Well," she began, still rubbing her cheek. "That was uncalled for." Angelina cackled. "Of, course," Riley went on, "so is this." She balled her fist and hit Angelina square in the face. A disgusting, yet satisfying, crack was a good sign that something of Angelina's was broken.

"Woo!" came cheers from Seamus and Dean, now collecting bets from other customers.

"Shit," Fred muttered before vomiting all over Angelina's red painted toenails.

"Ahhhh," Angelina yelled through a congested, broken nose.

"Get out," snarled Riley.

"You bitch," Angelina screamed, running out the door like a puppy that had been kicked.

"That felt good," Riley grinned.

A splash from the corner caught her attention. Fred was still losing fluids when Riley turned her anger on him. "You!" she bellowed in a very Mrs. Weasley-ish way. "What on earth were you thinking you no good, dirty, spineless bast--"

"Riley stop!" yelled George, stepping between her and Fred. "It was a love potion. Angelina must have slipped it to him somehow."

Riley took a deep breath. "Oh. Well, in that case…you poor dear," she rushed over to a continuously barfing Fred, rubbing his back. "I'm so sorry I ever accused you. Why are you still puking? George, why is he still puking? I never should have thought you would do something like that! Seriously, though, this is gross…oh, I'm so sorry! I'd hug you…but you, er, smell…"

*

"Holy shit, you sure were served a lot," George said in amazement.

It was the next morning and Fred had stayed sick throughout the night. He was in the bathroom, with George and Riley keeping him company.

"What exactly was he given?" Riley asked.

George shrugged his shoulders. "By the looks of it, a large dose of one of the cheapest love potions we sell. You add it to whatever drink you want, whisper your name, and off you go," he explained. "They're not meant to last for long and the side-effects aren't very fun, but usually victims only barf for a few hours."

As the day dragged on, Fred became slightly less ill. He had stopped puking, but his skin was still tinted green. He was sleeping on the couch peacefully, Riley watching over him from the kitchen. George joined her at the table. "Uh-oh," he smiled. "I know that look."

Riley glanced over at George. "What look?" she asked.

"That look. The adoring, hopeful, yet reserved look that people give only to the one person they are completely smitten with," George explained.

"Thank you Dr. Love," Riley replied sarcastically.

"It's not a bad thing," George whispered, getting up and leaving the flat and Riley with her thoughts.

She looked back to Fred. George was right. Even in his current hue of green, Riley was completely smitten with Fred. And not even Riley could deny it anymore.

*

By the end of the week Fred had returned to his usual state of health. Riley and he were walking in the park near Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, awkwardly silent, but still comfortable around each other. Riley was wringing her hands, contemplating what to say and when to say it.

"Fred," she said, stopping abruptly. "I've, well, I've come to the conclusion that you must have slipped me a very strong love potion."

Fred laughed, "What are you talking about?"

Riley couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm saying…that I might very possibly love you," she paused, not wanting to look up at Fred's searching, and what she imagined were confused, eyes.

Fred's fingers slowly shifted her face up to his. "In that case, I think you might have slipped me something too," he whispered.

Riley finally met his gaze. He was grinning from ear to ear in that sly, sweet way. Riley's smile grew with his.

"So what now?" Fred asked.

"Now?" Riley thought for a bit. "Well, why don't you decide."

Fred looked at her, confusion written across his face, "Why me?"

"Because," she said, holding up her scarred hand with a smile. "'I am now Fred Weasley's'."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's that :D Thanks for all the reviews guys :] I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
